The New Merit System
by The Skankmuffin
Summary: Kyouya is testing out his new merit system on Hikaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

Hey, this is the first piece I've posted in a long while and it is a work that I did with my friend Ceri.  
I hope you like it and please, review if you read!

* * *

Kyouya sat in one of the many armchairs of the Host Club, holding his clipboard, and pencil, checking his data. Hm, it seemed Tamaki's performance had fallen lately...

Hikaru cuddled up against Kaoru, smiling devilishly at the designates. A loud squeal echoed throughout the room and Hikaru winced unnoticed. Sure, he had gotten used to flaunting his sexuality but he was tired of day in a day out of girls screaming at him everytime he even touched Kaoru....

Kyouya looked up as he heard a group of girls squeal- ah, Hikaru and Kaoru. He should have recognized that particular squeal... He adjusted his glasses, and gave one of his customers a dashing smile- secretive as ever.

Hikaru finally started to stand up, holding his brothers face in his hands before slowly letting their skin slide apart. He turned away as Kaoru slipped the eye drops quickly back into his jacket and was left with the girls at the table. _Good for him_, he thought, walking towards the other half of the room, catching the eyes of the shadow king.

Kyouya glanced cooly over, and found Hikaru's eyes lurking on him. _Interesting..._ He took a sip from his tea, and chuckled at a joke some girl had said- it wasn't even very funny, but all for the sake of politeness. He smiled again, and turned back to meet the twin's eyes.

Hikaru continued to keep eye contact with Kyouya as he made his way across the room before he finally moved to were he could get a little privacy thanks you the curtains.

Kyouya watched him, and turned to his customers, smiling. "I'm sorry, ladies, excuse me for a moment," he said to them. They nodded, saying that it was perfectly alright with them, they didn't mind at all. Of course they didn't. He gathered his clipboard, and silently slipped behind the curtains as well.

Hikaru heard himself be followed and looked back with his signature smirk on his face as he moved closer to the closet at the far end of the room before slipping in and closing the door slowly.

A small smirk spread across Kyouya's face as well, and opened the closet door, sliding in, and shutting it without a noise. "Hmm, interesting choice," he said quietly

Slipping off his jacket, Hikaru opened a cubby and tossed it inside. "You think so? I thought our fans might get a kick out of it," he said simply, starting to remove his tie as he faced Kyouya

Kyouya weighed the possibilities in his mind for a moment as he began taking his own jacket off. "Indeed they will," he chuckled lightly.

Hikaru finally pulled off his tie before straightening it out and keeping it around his neck. "They'll hear a little something and then our ratings will rise just like that." Bracing one hand on the door, he leaned in towards Kyouya, licking his lips seductively.

Kyouya's smirk now matched Hikaru's. "Not the usual way to raise the ratings, but I certainly think it's a good idea," he said, leaning in to steal a kiss. He licked Hikaru's lips, one hand on either side of the other boy.

"Definite merits," Hikaru agreed, moaning as he felt Kyouya's tongue on his lips. He moved his tongue to mingle with his senpai's, running his tongue up the length of Kyouya's

Kyouya had a feeling that this wasn't going to end with... 'a little'. He pressed himself against Hikaru, still smirking. _This would be interesting, no doubt,_ he thought, letting his teeth graze against the other's lower lip.

Hikaru felt Kyouya push against himself and smirked as he pushed against the other none too lightly until Kyouya was against the wall.

Kyouya threaded his hands in the twin's fiery hair, a small moan escaping his lips. He wasn't going to bother trying to keep quiet. If there were girls out there listening- little things like this would be exactly what they were listening for.

Hikaru matched Kyouya's moan, enjoying the pull that the long nimble fingers were causing on his hair. If girls weren't out there listening yet, he was soon going to give them something to listen to. His fingers quickly went to work, using the skills he acquired stripping his mother's mannequins and had Kyouya's shirt off in record time. Before the shirt could even hit the floor, his mouth was on his neck and he was enjoying the salty sweet taste of his skin.

Kyouya hissed a little in pleasure at the feeling of Hikaru's soft lips on his neck. He tugged a little harder on the twin's hair, pulling him back. "Is there any other profit you'd like to offer?" he murmured.

Hikaru backed away for a moment, his eyes glazed over with lust and his tongue running over slightly swelled lips. "A nice fuck?" he offered as an answer.

Kyouya chuckled again. "What makes you think I'm going to let you fuck me without a reason?" he said, his eyes glinting. "I might... for a price."

"What makes you think I'm going to give you a choice?" Hikaru asked as he moved closer leaning against Kyouya until he was able to take the tie he had slowly been moving since the beginning and capture Kyouya's hands.

"What makes you think I don't have a choice?" Kyouya hissed, slipping his hands out from the tie. He grabbed Hikaru's wrists, shoved him, and held him against the opposite wall of the closet. He was taller, and had a little more weight. "What's the profit?" he demanded.

Hikaru struggled slightly before he realized that he wasn't a match for Kyouya's height. He slinked down slightly putting weight on his wrists and glanced up at Kyouya, a pout on his face. "Name your price."

Kyouya weighed his options, and came to a verdict. "Next time, I'm seme," he said, loosening his hold. That seemed reasonable.

Hikaru smiled now, more than just content with the price. "Deal," he said quickly, slipping his hands out of Kyouya's grip and placing his hands around the taller man's neck. Once again, he leaned forward for a kiss but this one wasn't sweet. It was all lust.

Kyouya moaned at the intensity. He framed Hikaru's face with his hands, smirking ever so slightly.

Hikaru wrapped his arms tighter around Kyouya's neck, deepening their kiss. His leg, used to acting with Kaoru, slid between his partner's and spread them apart slightly, switching their positions at the same time.

Kyouya leaned against Hikaru, moving his tongue against Hikaru's, letting out a sigh. He opened his eyes again, and they were just as lusty.

Hikaru panted, letting his hands drop only to quickly begin to undress Kyouya, smirking contently when the pants made a soft thud on the ground. From behind the door, a soft chorus of gasps could be heard. The idea of voyeurism spiked his lust even more and he hooked his hands in Kyouya's boxers before sliding them down slowly, his eyes locked with Kyouya's the whole time.

Kyouya's breathing was uneven at the feeling of Hikaru's deft fingers undressing him. He heard the gasps, knowing that there must be a small group of girls outside. He kept his dark eyes on Hikaru's, his own growing more lusty by the second.

Hikaru rested his head forward, bringing one hand up to thread in Kyouya's hair to able their foreheads to touch as his other hand dropped down to Kyouya's cock and began to slowly start stroking.

"Nnnh..." Kyouya moaned as he felt Hikaru's hand stroke his cock, shuddering slightly.

Hikaru made an effort to silence Kyouya for at least a little while with his lips, stroking faster before stopping and working at his own pants with slight difficulty.

Kyouya helped solve that. He undid them, glad when he heard them hit the floor. He hung his thumb in Hikaru's boxers for a moment, before letting those drop too.

Hikaru finally released a happy sigh when he was rid of his clothing and pressed his body to Kyouya's rubbing their cocks together and tossing his head back at the feeling. "Ungh!"

"Nngh!" Kyouya moaned, pulling Hikaru closer still. He could feel his breathing quickening further as well.

Hikaru wound his hands in Kyouya's hair, allowing his body to be tugged closer, releasing a loud moan as on hand slipped to Kyouya's shoulder, gripping until he could feel flesh under his nails.

Kyouya moaned even louder, barely noticing any pain. What he did made everything better. He dug his nails into Hikaru's sides, smirking again.

"God!" Hikaru cried out loud, registering an echo for a brief moment before his brain returned to the heat beginning to pool deep in his stomach. "K-kyouya," he whined, pushing away with a shiver and looking over at his pants, where lube was located.

Kyouya grabbed the lube, putting it into Hikaru's hands. "Now!" he demanded, and heard a few giggles.

"Gladly," Hikaru whispered into his ear, squeezing out a small glob of lube on his fingers before slicking them all and bringing his hand around Kyouya to tease his entrance.

Kyouya moaned louder, his knees weakening in anticipation. He moved his hands up to Hikaru's hair, tugging slightly.

Hikaru slowly pushed Kyouya down against the wall until Kyouya was almost to the ground and he himself was kneeling down in front of him. Leaning in for a kiss, he pulled out his finger to add two more, moaning into Kyouya's mouth at the pressure.

Kyouya gasped, and moaned louder. He kissed Hikaru hard, biting his lip.

Wincing at the slight pain coming from his lip, Hikaru pulled away from the kiss, continuing to stretch Kyouya as he squeezed a little more lube into the palm of his other hand. Taking a deep breath, trying to maintain control, he began to stroke himself, coating his erection before removing his hand from Kyouya. He slipped himself under Kyouya, guiding himself to his hole before pushing the tip in and holding still, one hand still on his cock and the other holding Kyouya up by his shoulder.

Kyouya gasped loudly, shuddering violently. He waited a moment, and nodded. "More."

The hand against Kyouya's shoulder moved up on top of Kyouya's shoulder and pushed down lightly as he bucked his hips up at the same time. Hikaru paused to take a deep breath, then repeated the process over until he was fully sheathed in Kyouya, taking in the feeling as his head rested against the other's chest. He smiled at the sounds of Kyouya's heart beating and moved both of his hands to grip Kyouya's hips.

Kyouya moaned loudly, leaning his head back, wincing slightly, "Nnah!" He could feel Hikaru's hands on his hips- he waited another few moments, before nodding. Oh this was good...

All at once, Hikaru pushed down hard on Kyouya's hips as he thrust up, pulling his face away and staring at Kyouya, his whiskey eyes glassed over with lust and his heart pounding in his chest. He kept up the fast rhythm he used to pound Kyouya against the wall, ready to get off already.

Kyouya clenched his eyes shut, moaning loudly as he _yanked_ on Hikaru's hair, which his fingers were still threaded in.

"Kyouya!" Hikaru yelled, half from the turn-on he was getting from the pain applied to his hair and half from the feeling of tight skin around his cock.

"Nnnah!" Kyouya gasped, moving his own hips, wanting _more. _He yanked again on Hikaru's gingery hair.

Hikaru's fingers dug into Kyouya's hips, his head tossed back in ecstasy as he finally came. "Gnahh!" He cried, still rocking his hips up but with considerably less effort as he rode out his orgasm.

Kyouya came slightly after Hikaru, splattering over the twin's stomach, crying out in pleasure as his orgasm washed over him, still rocking his hips. His hands slipped from Hikaru's hair, gripping his shoulders in a vice like grip.

Content sighs were heard through the door, all the girls apparently just as happy about their climax as themselves. Hikaru winced slightly as he pulled himself free of Kyouya and just curled up next to him, his head resting against the beating chest.

Kyouya panted, and felt Hikaru pull out. He relaxed completely, smirking again. So the girls had stayed the whole time.

Hikaru laughed, hearing the girls had been his breaking point. "So," he whispered up into Kyouya's ear, "Was the ride worth it?"

Kyouya chuckled, "I believe so... the rumors will fly..." he said.

"'The Ootori third son and Hitachiin twin found in closet together, naked and covered in semen. Wonder what happened?' I can see the headlines now," Hikaru laughed, reaching forward and pausing uncertainly before running his hand affectionately up and down Kyouya's chest.

"I have _no idea_," Kyouya said, his voice laced with sarcasm. He kissed Hikaru again, but it was a content kiss, not a needy one.

Hikaru kissed him back, his heart fluttering at the realization that he now had a new lover. When he pulled back he had to fight his body to stand up and moved himself over to the pile of pants. "I think its best we washed up," he said, smirking back at Kyouya.

Kyouya's smirk softened slightly. "Most likely," he said, pulling himself up as well with effort. So... things would be interesting, seeing how this turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Alright, here is part two!  
R&R!

* * *

Kyouya stepped away from dinner- all the customers were gone, and everyone was finished eating. He ran a hand through his hair, and took a glance at Hikaru.

Hikaru mimicked Kyouya, pushing his chair away and setting his napkin on the table. "I am going to take a quick trip to the bathroom," he stated for Kaoru, who was busy flirting away with Harhui. With that taken care of, he walked out into the hall, walking towards the closest bathroom.

Kyouya followed him, slipped a hand across Hikaru's mouth, and pulled him into the nearest room, shutting the door before letting him go. He leaned against it, smirking, a mildly amused gleam in his dark eyes.

Hikaru tried to scream when he was pulled into the room and only became more scared when he saw that his kidnapper was Kyouya. "Kyou, you could have just asked me," he poined out, rubbing his neck where it was now sore.

"Oh, but asking isn't any fun," Kyouya said, crossing his arms on his chest, "No fun at all."

"But Kyouya I..." Hikaru began then just sighed and assumed this was going to just be another one of their little fuck fests. Ten minutes and it would be over.

"Exactly," Kyouya said, kissing Hikaru almost tenderly. He moved his hands up the twin's shirt as he leaned over to lick his ear.

Hikaru tried to keep his mouth closed, not ready to give in so soon. Its not like he was a little girly virgin. He could just as well as Kyouya if he tried. His hands dragged gently over Kyouya's shirt before moving to the from and inching closer to the other's nipples.

Kyouya bit Hikaru's earlobe and lifted his shirt away before reaching into his own pocket. He pulled out a blindfold. "Want to try it?"

He looked up as his fingers lightly brushed over Kyouya's nipple. All he could do was nod and him, worried his voice might crack already. He was pathetic.

Kyouya chuckled and tied the black blindfold around the boy's head, making sure it was nice and snug. His fingers quickly found Hikaru's pants and let them drop to the ground, and he pulled off his own shirt.

Hikaru blindly groped his way down Kyouya's body, looking for the zipper of his pants and finally found it. He pulled it down slowly and sank to his knees as he pulled the pants off his lover.

Kyouya smirked, even though Hikaru couldn't see it. It was a dangerous sort of smirk. He shoved Hikaru against the wall, pressing the entire length of their bodies against one another's, ravaging the redhead's lips. He tangled his hands in Hikaru's hair, tugging.

Hikaru grunted into the kiss, his hair being pulled a little too rough. His hands moved up to Kyouya's s nipples once again, thumbing them.

Kyouya moved his hands down Hikaru's sides and then down his thighs, lightly dragging his nails.

"Mngh," Hikaru whined, squirming a bit before he made himself stand straighter, ignoring the extra feelings that were growing in his groin. "Kyouya.."

Kyouya silenced him with a rough kiss, rubbing his arousal against Hikaru's, moaning into the other's mouth. His glasses were a little fogged up from the heat emanating from both of them.

Moving his hands up, he groped around for Kyouya's glasses, at last finding them and removing the cumbersome burden. They were bumping into his cheek and after a few minutes, it was becoming rather annoying. "Hurry Kyouya," Hikaru begged, pulling himself away from Kyouya, and turning around to give Kyouya a full-access view.

Kyouya's vision now slightly blurrier, swiftly leaned down to take a small bottle of lube out of the pocket of his discarded pants, and spread it along his fingers. He warmed it quickly, his smirk growing a little wider. He stood back up, leaning against Hikaru again. He kissed and bit the other's neck as he slid one finger into his entrance.

His body shook as the finger entered and once he was able to get his body used to the feeling, he relaxed his muscles a bit more. "I'm not a girl, Kyouya. I can take more you know."

"Fine then," Kyouya muttered, and slid two fingers in without further warning. He bit Hikaru's neck harder, and sucked on his neck, harder as well.

This was what he was looking for! "Ahh!" He couldn't help but arch his back, holding the wall in front of him firmly but with all but steady hands. Hikaru pushed himself back onto Kyouya's fingers, trying to find their rhythm.

Kyouya pulled his fingers out and quickly slicked his length before pushing in, placing his hands on Hikaru's waist, starting to thrust. Hikaru was nice and tight, and hot. He licked the other's ear, halfway playfully.

Hikaru couldn't help a small giggle that escaped his throat when his ear was licked. It was his most ticklish spot. He could feel his hole being stretched quickly, thanks to his rush on the preparation, and his knees felt like they were going to give out on him. "I- nnah- stand-"

Kyouya pulled out, dragged Hikaru over to one of the art tables, and shoved him onto it. He thrust back in again with a groan, reaching around to stroke the other's length.

"Better," Hikaru laughed, placing his hand on top of Kyouya's, stroking himself with the other's hand. He could feel himself getting close, the position making Kyouya nail him deeper.

Kyouya was looking for his sweet spot, thrusting faster and harder.

Hikaru slammed his fist down on the table as his orgasm began, his hand landing in something that he couldn't see. "Ungh! Kyou!"

"Gnaah!" Kyouya let his own orgasm overcome him, and he relentlessly pounded Hikaru into the table, until the rush ebbed away. He flicked his dark hair out of his equally dark eyes, and pulled out.

Hikaru pulled the blindfold off his head, blinking a few times before leaning against the table in one of his host poses. "You're not much of one for afterglow are you?"

Kyouya chuckled, "No, not particularly," he said, noting the pose. "You've got something on your hand."

Looking down, he saw the red paint that marked up his hand. "Shit!" He looked around for something to wipe it on, distraught when the only thing in the room was there clothes. "Great, I doubt I can make it to a bathroom and back without anyone seeing me," he pointed out, looking down at his cum-spotted legs and his red hand.

"I dare you to try," Kyouya smirked.


End file.
